Broken Guilt
by Enaatje
Summary: What happens when Jared's cousin Sarah moves to La Push? A certain wolf might just imprint on her and it will change her life forever. When guilt haunts Sarah, is Paul enough to change her life around? PaulxOC
1. Chapter 1 - Sarah POV

**I know some of you must miss my continuing _Gravity_, but I just cannot find enough inspiration to finish that story. Maybe in the near future, I will. This story has been running through my mind lately, and I decided to start putting it down on paper. Some of you will hate, but some of you might love it. **

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own _Twilight_. I only own Sarah, and some future OC's. With this said, here comes chapter one.  
**

* * *

I am sitting on the hard hospital bed, watching aunt Christina pack the small amount of clothes into a bag. She catches my eye and gives me a sad smile. I sigh softly, they all give me those smiles. The "I am sorry" smiles. They think it helps, but they do the exact opposite.

"I'll bring these things to the car, and I'll be back to get you," she tells me and leaves without waiting for an answer. I let out a breath that I did not realize I was holding. It feels so suffocating. They all crowd around me, expecting me to combust any moment now.

I hear the click clack of her heels, and she turns the corner with a dark yellow wheelchair. I frown at the hideous thing. My eyes flash towards her, as I hear her giggle softly.

"I am sorry, honey. You know what the doctor said," she puts the brakes on the wheelchair and helps me in it. I remember clearly what the doctor said. I have fainted a few times when I walked around the hospital, and the doctor thinks it is because of a hit to the my head during the accident. That is why my aunt is making me sit in a wheelchair. I will be so glad when I can get rid of the cast on my arm and people stop treating me like I am helpless. I cast another look around the room that has been my home for the last month, following the accident, before my aunt wheels me out and towards her car.

She helps me inside and folds the wheelchair. I look up at the building. Olympic Medical Center in Port Angeles, which has been my home for the last month. Olympic Medical Center, where my mom worked up until the accident.

I hear my aunt start her car, and she drives off. After a couple of minutes, all I can see through the car window is green. The trees and moss fly by, I close my eyes and lean my head against the cold window.

"You will love La Push, Sarah. We are only five minutes from the beach. You'll have your own room. I enrolled you into the high school on the reservation. That way someone can drop you off at class," she rambles on, clearly trying to fill up the silence.

"That's great, aunt Christina," I say softly. Silently hoping she won't talk any further. Boy, was I mistaken!

"I painted the walls for you, well Jared and Seth painted it," she says with a little laugh. Hmm…I never heard of a Seth? Was he a cousin too?

"I know how much you love brown, so Jared and I decided to use those colors. The ceiling and three walls are very light brown, and the last wall is a chocolate brown. We already got all your furniture and stuff from your old house in Forks."

I sigh, realizing she called my home in Forks a house. I suppose she is right, La Push will be my new home.

The drive from Port Angeles to La Push usually only takes an hour and a half. But somehow my aunt is driving extremely slow, and the drive took almost three hours. We finally reach the sign that welcomes us to La Push. I smile, thinking of the times I spend on the beach when I was younger. We reach the two story house of my aunt and uncle. The house is so familiar, but it looks different somehow. Maybe they painted the outside?

Before I could ask my aunt about this, my door is pulled open and I find myself in extremely warm arms. I assume it is Jared, he is squeezing me really tight. I tap his back with my unharmed arm.

"Jare… Can't breathe!" I wheeze out.

"Oh, shit. Sorry," I hear a deep voice tell me. That doesn't sound like Jared. When he releases me, and sets me down on one foot, I look up at him. And I mean way up. When did he grow a foot taller than me?

He still has the same eyes, but they somehow look harder. As if he has seen a lot. "Jared! You are almost 7'0, and you look like you're on steroids."

I hear him laughing at me, holding me up by my elbow. "Oh Sarah, you're funny. I am only 6'7" and no, I just filled out nicely over the last years. You just haven't been around in the last two years."

"Jared! Could you carry her inside?" I hear my aunt yell from inside the house. My eyes must have widen in shock as Jared almost doubles over in laughter. Carry me inside? I can walk perfectly on my own, thank you very much.

"It's okay, little cousin, I heard what the doc said about being careful and all that shit," and before I can protest he has lifted me in his arms. One arm is under my knees, while the other supports my back. I look up at him, and I realize he carries me like I am as light as a feather. He catches my stare, and grins down at me. He puts me down on the leather couch.

"What do you want to drink?" Jared asks me, as he already makes his way to the kitchen.

"Do you have orange juice?" I hear myself ask, while I look around the living room. The house looks exactly like I remember it. I smile to myself when I see the photograph of me and Jared above the fireplace.

"Freshly squeezed!" Jared says out of the blue when he hands me a glass of orange juice. How did I not hear him approach? I smile up at him thankfully, though. He follows my eyes back to the photograph.

"Do you remember that? It was taken almost ten years ago."

I nod at him, remembering exactly when this photograph was taken. It was Christmas Eve, and we were both wearing Santa hats and we had these big goofy grins on our faces. My mom had the exact same photograph on her nightstand.

"Do you want to see your room?" Jared asks me excitedly, he must have noticed I was thinking of my mom. I nod at him, and finish up my orange juice. I stand and follow him up the stairs.

"That is mom and dad's room," he points to a closed door right next to the stairs, "that one is mine," he points at an open door. I look inside and see the tidy room. I smile at him.

"And the one with the best view, is your room."

I enter the door he leads me too, and the first thing I see is the view out of the big window. I can see First Beach from here, which also means I can see the sunset. That is my favorite time of day. "This is great," I whisper softly. I notice the furniture is all from my old room in Forks, and even the photographs are here.

"I am glad you like it, Seth and I worked hard on it," he says proudly.

There is that name again. "Who is Seth?" I ask him curiously.

He bursts out in laughter, and I back up from him. What did I say?

"I am sorry, Rahrah, I just forgot you don't know him," he explains, earning a glare from me for calling me by my old nickname.

"Seth is one of my closest friends, we both work for Sam. He actually will be in your class. You will meet him, and the rest of the pa- gang tomorrow." Jared explains again.

"You remember Sue Clearwater?" he asks me, waiting for me to nod before he continues. Of course I remember Sue Clearwater, when my mom had me, she was there. And when my dad left us, Sue took it upon herself to help my mom through it.

"Well, Seth is her son," Jared tells me, and I nod again. I never knew Sue had a son.

"Do you mind showing me the bathroom? I want to freshen up before uncle Todd comes home."

He nods, takes my hand and pulls me along to the bathroom. "We will share this one, my parents have their own that is connected to their master bedroom. Towels and washcloths are in the closet. My mom took the liberty to put up all yours things. Call any of us when you need anything."

I smile at him and kiss his cheek. I love my cousin, he is great. I actually missed hanging out with him. But my mom kept saying they weren't good for me anymore. I never understood what she meant, and she always went on about the Quileute legends. Ugh, like I give a damn about some old crazy dudes that thought they could turn into wolves.

I lock the bathroom door behind me, and strip naked. I get the garbage bag-like thing and tie it around my left arm so the cast won't get wet. The nurse at the hospital was nice enough to let me practice and I got really good at it. I turn on the water in the shower as hot as it can go and let the steamy water fall down my shoulders.

After about half an hour, I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I towel myself and turn a second towel around my hair, like all girls know how to do. I get rid of the bag and hang it, so it can dry. I didn't bring any clothes with, so I wrap my towel around me tightly, covering my body as I skip from the bathroom to my new bedroom. I close the door behind me.

I get a black bra and panties from the drawer and put them on. I open my closet and look through everything I own. I don't feel like dressing up much, so I quickly decide on light blue skinny jeans, I put on a black tanktop over my bra. I am always cold, so I add a fitted, burgundy, hooded sweater from Harvard University. My mom and me bought that one, when we went to visit colleges. I step into my black converse. I hook my necklace around my neck again. I sigh as I touch the golden heart pendant. It was my last birthday present from my mother. And I only take it off when I shower.

My wavy, black hair is still wet. I turn it up into a messy bun, only a few loose tendrils fall around my face. I decide that this is good enough and I make my way down the stairs. It is close to 6p.m. and I know dinner will be ready any minute. I hear an unfamiliar voice coming from the kitchen. I poke my head around the corner and I see my aunt stirring something in a pan, while Jared and an almost as equally large guy are looking over her shoulder.

"Sarah!" I hear my uncle suddenly say from behind me, I squeal as I didn't know he was standing behind me. I almost trip over my own feet, but can just about catch myself on the wall with my good arm.

"Uncle Todd! Don't ever…ever do that again."

He starts laughing at me, and soon Jared and is friend join in. When I meet the other guy's eyes, I notice a huge grin with kind eyes. I smile at him. Jared walks over to his dad and slaps his shoulder.

"Dad… I think we have to be careful… she scares so easily!"

I glare at him as he teases me. He only chuckles, and so does my uncle Todd.

"Hey, you must be Sarah?" A deep voice asks me, and I turn around and nod up at the large guy.

"I am Seth, you must know my mother," he says, while holding out his hand. I shake his hand, and I realize he is just as warm as Jared.

"It is nice to meet you, Sue never mentioned she had a son."

He rolls his eyes at me. "You'd think she would always be talking about me, I am the good son after all." I grin at him. He is easy to like.

Aunt Chris then calls us back for attention, telling us dinner is ready. We make our way to the dining room and sit down. I sit across from Seth, with Jared to my right and my aunt across from him, leaving uncle Todd at the head of the table.

Seth is constantly talking during dinner, and I find myself smiling and laughing at what he is saying.

"So, Sarah… you are a junior just like me right?" Seth asks me, to which I nod.

"Awesome! You want me to pick you up on Monday, we can drive together?" Seth asks me excitedly, is this boy always happy?

"Oh Seth, that is nice of you. Sarah would love that." Aunt Chris replies for me. Seth smiles at her, but still looks towards me, waiting for my own answer to his questions.

"Sure, Seth. Thanks." I smile at him. He beams at me brightly, before returning back to his food.

I would have offered to do the dishes, but I am unable to. I hovered in the kitchen as Seth and Jared did the dishes, when my aunt comes in and tells me to go sit on the couch.

"Hey aunt Chris, is it okay if I have an early night?" I ask her, after standing up from my seat.

"Sure, honey. You must be exhausted," she kisses my forehead and wishes me a good night.

"Goodnight, Seth. Goodnight, Jared."

"Goodnight, Sarah!" They say at the same time, both with a smile.

"Night, uncle Todd."

"Goodnight, Sarah-pie." I gasp as he uses the nickname my mom always called me. Before he can say anything, I make my way up to my new room and collapse on my bed. After a couple of minutes, I decide it is better to change into something more comfortable before I doze off. I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth and braid my long, wavy hair before I walk back to my room.

I take off my hoodie, and fold it, leaving it on my leather chair near the window. The jeans join my hoodie and so does my bra. I slip into brown and pink flowery PJ pants, leaving my tanktop on. I crawl under the flannel duvet and listen to the sounds downstairs.

After a couple of minutes, when I finally start to feel sleep take over my senses, the doorbell rings. I am wide awake again, as I strain my ears to hear who it is.

"Paul?" I hear Jared ask.

"Hey man, can I crash on the couch?" I hear a very deep and manly voice ask, which must belong to Paul.

"It happened again?" Jared asks with a sigh.

Silence.

"Come on, I'll get you a pillow." Jared again.

"Thanks, man." Paul replies.

I don't hear anything else anymore, and I turn onto my stomach before I finally feel sleep envelop me.

I blink against the harsh morning light, and I pull the blanket over my head. But once I'm awake, I can't fall back asleep. I groan and push the duvet off of me and roll out of bed. I glance at my phone, and I see it is only 7a.m.

I make my way towards the stairs, and as I reach the last step, I hear a loud snore. I put my hand in front of my mouth to keep from screaming. I walk towards the snoring, and I see a huge guy laying sprawled on the way too small couch. This must be Paul.

He looks just as tall as Jared, but since he is laying down I can't be sure if he is anywhere near the 6'7 that Jared is. His black hair is standing on edge. And I smile at it. He has the same russet skin as all the other Quileutes. He has nice and smooth lips. I then gasp as I realize he is only wearing shorts. My eyes travel over his exposed chest, and his eight-pack. His hips dip down in a V, even as he is laying and I feel myself blush fiercely.

I turn around and quicken my step, into the kitchen. I make myself some coffee, and decide to make some pancakes. I figured I would manage with one and a half arm. I sip my coffee, and gather everything to make banana pancakes. I whisk the batter with my good hand, while I hold the bowl with my other arm.

I put a pan on the stove and add a lump of butter, and take another sip of my coffee as I watch the butter melt.

After thirty minutes, I have twenty banana pancakes. I hear some movement and I turn around, just in time to see Jared come inside. It seems as if he is following his nose. I giggle softly, and his eyes snap to me. He raises his head, and scratches the back of his head.

"Damn, this smells delicious!" Jared says, as he sits down at the table. I place a plate with four pancakes in front of him, and a glass of orange juice. He smiles up at me, before he almost literally digs into his breakfast.

"Dude, is Emily here or what?" I hear a deep voice ask, which I know now, belongs to Paul. I am frying some bacon, so my back is turned to him.

"No, Paul… it's Sarah, my cousin. I have to admit, these taste better than Emily's!" I can almost hear his grin.

"Don't let Sam hear that." Paul chuckles as he sits himself at the table as well. I put four pancakes on a plate as well, and take the glass of orange juice in my hand, and walk the short distance to the table. I look down at my feet, as I am still embarrassed for spying on a sleeping Paul.

I place the plate and glass in front of him, when he suddenly snatches my hand, he starts speaking.

"Hey, I am Paul. This smells del…" I meet his eyes, and he stops talking. What was he about to say? Why is he looking at me like I have two heads? Say something, Sarah!

Jared hits Paul in the back of his head, and the surprised look on Paul's face is soon replaced with a breath-taking grin. I can't help but grin back at him.

"Hey, Paul. I am Sarah White." I say, politely. Somehow my names only causes him to grin even bigger, showing two dimples on either side of his face.

"Sarah White…" he whispers, and I blush lightly, averting my eyes. I certainly love the way it sounds when he says it.

"This smells delicious, Sarah."

"Thanks! Would either of you want some coffee?" I ask them both.

"Yes!" They both answer, and I giggle. Paul stares at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"I like mine, black with lots of sugar, Rahrah." Jared tells me, to which I nod. I turn my eyes on Paul. And I stare in his big chocolate brown eyes, before I shake my head and concentrate on his words.

"Little bit of cream, no sugar." Paul says, and I let out a soft and short giggle.

"Just like me."

Paul grins widely. He looks as if he has seen the sun. Jared hits him again, Paul looks towards him, his eyes wide open. I turn to get two mugs and fill them with coffee, before pouring some in my own mug as well. I add three big spoons of sugar in Jared's, and a little bit of cream in both Paul's and mine, before setting them on the table. I get myself some pancakes as well, before I settle down in front of Paul.

Paul is still grinning at me like a mad man, and I blush fiercely as I look down at my pancakes. "Oh shit!" I hear Jared say as if he suddenly realized something. I look up at him with wide eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. So what did you guys think? Is it worth a chapter two? Chapter two will be a Paul POV. And we will find out what Sarah looks like.**

**Please review, thanks! Hugs and kisses 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Paul POV

**Thanks to everyone who has read, favoured, alerted and reviewed chapter 1 of _Broken Guilt_. I am sorry that it took me quite a bit to get this chapter out. But the holidays always take up a lot of my time. Which reminds me... HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!  
**

**Enough of that... here comes the disclaimer. ****I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own _Twilight_. I only own Sarah, and some future OC's. And now on with chapter two!**  


* * *

**Chapter 2 – Paul POV**

"Get your good for nothing butt out of my house!" Camille yells, as she throws a vase at my head. I buck just in time and the vase shatters against the wall. That was my mom's and I can feel the heat running up my spine as my hands start shaking. I almost rip the door from its hinges as I run outside. While I am under the covers off the trees, the shaking comes to an explosion. Before I know it, I am standing on four paws and I am snarling at a tree.

I hear voices inside of my head, Seth and Leah are patrolling. I feel Leah probe my mind, but I have gotten good and blocking them out, and after a minute she gives up and turns back to her task. Seth on the other hand is not as easily ignored.

"Hey man, you okay?" Seth asks me as he slows his pace.

I only growl in response, and Seth gets the message. I can feel my pack brother's worry seep through our mind link. I shake out my fur and start running to the only house where I am always welcome. I realize that I shredded my clothes, and I am glad that Jared always keeps some extra clothes under some bushes. I pull on his shorts and walk up the porch and ring the doorbell.

I can hear four heartbeats inside, and I remember Jared telling me his cousin will be staying with them. I don't recall all the details and I don't really give a damn.

After a second or two, the door opens and Jared looks me up and down.

"Paul?" Jared asks me curiously. He looks down at my clenched fists and I try to relax my body. I take a deep breath, before I ask him the usual question.

"Hey man, can I crash on the couch?" I ask with a sigh. Jared looks at me and he narrows his eyes.

"It happened again?" he asks with a sigh. I look at my best friend and give him a quick nod.

Come on, I'll get you a pillow," Jared says and I step inside.

"Thanks, man." I say with a sigh as I follow him into the living room. After my mother's death, it has always been just my dad, my little sister and me. My mom died while she was giving birth to my baby sister. But five years ago, two years after my mom passed away, dad met Camille. They soon got married, but I have heard them fight. Their marriage isn't all that great, so my dad is not home as often as me and my sister would like. Camille is abusive, especially verbally. She luckily stays away from my sister, but I wonder for how long. My dad is Quileute and he knows about my… furry condition. But Camille is one of the pale faces, and she is out of know. She once found me sneaking in after patrol, and since then she has been on my case.

Like every other time that I crash at Jared's, I am worried about Nevaeh. I know Camille won't hit her, but she is still my baby sister, and she is only seven. Jared hands me the pillow before disappearing up to his room. I turn off all the lights and get settled on the way too small couch.

I wish my mom was still here. I look up at the ceiling and wondering if my mom could see what is happening. A steady heartbeat catches my ear, and I sigh softly as the sound calms me down. It is so strange, but so is exploding in a horse-sized wolf. I close my eyes and feel myself drifting off to the sound of the heart upstairs.

I hear someone walking around, I open my eyes and see that it's still dark in the living room. I realize someone must be walking upstairs. I then hear faint footsteps on the wooden stairs, and this someone must be wearing socks. I close my eyes and snore once loudly, just to make my presence known. The person's heart spikes up and I hear a faint sound as if she is muffling a scream. I snicker softly, before I relax my face and act as if I am asleep.

The footsteps come closer and I hear the person breath. I don't recognize the scent, so I am figuring this must be Jared's cousin. My face is turned towards the couch, so she can't see anything. I can feel her eyes on me, and when I hear her gasp, I can't help but smirk. She must have realized what I am wearing. Which is only the shorts I took from under the bushes behind the house.

The heartbeat that relaxed even a minute ago, picks up again as she practically runs towards the kitchen. I open my eyes, and from my position on the couch, I can see in the kitchen clearly. I smile at the brown and pink flowery PJ pants. I raise an eyebrow as I notice the cute butt this girl has. I keep looking at her as she is making what smells like banana pancakes, my favorite. But I bet she can't beat my mom's famous banana pancakes. I close my eyes for a little while, suddenly feeling like my shoulders are much lighter.

I hear Jared coming down the stairs, and he follows his nose into the kitchen. I hear the cutest giggle coming from the kitchen, and I decide to get up and have myself some of those pancakes.

"Damn, this smells delicious!" I hear Jared say, as a chair scrapes the floor before I hear him get settled at the table. I stand up, making sure the shorts cover most of my body, and make my way to the kitchen.

"Dude, is Emily here or what?" I ask Jared, making sure he hears the confusion in my voice. He would kill me when he finds out I have been checking out his cousins butt. I can smell bacon, and I notice the girl is also frying some bacon for breakfast. I look down at Jared as he is clearly enjoying the pancakes.

"No, Paul… it's Sarah, my cousin. I have to admit, these taste better than Emily's!" Jared tells me as he has this big goofy grin on his face. I can't help but chuckle.

"Don't let Sam hear that." I tell him, and sit down next to him. Sarah balances a plate and a full glass of orange juice with one hand, the other is trapped in a white ugly cast and I frown. No one told me why she moved in with the Camerons.

She is looking down at the floor, and I hear her heart racing quickly. I also notice the red color on her cheeks. She is embarrassed. Hmm… would it have something to do with spying on me?

As she sets the pancakes and orange juice down in front of me, I snatch her hand. I feel a spike of electricity course through my veins as I touch her. As I start to speak, she looks up and into my eyes.

"Hey, I am Paul. This smells del…" and just like that, I imprinted on my packbrothers cousin. Sarah is looking at me like I grew a second head, I must be a sight… my mouth half open and my eyes wide with shock. Just then I feel a slap to the back of my head, I glance sideways and see that Jared is still concentrated on his breakfast. Good, he didn't realize I imprinted yet. I give Sarah my trademark grin, a grin that makes all the ladies swoon.

"Hey, Paul. I am Sarah White." Sarah says politely, her voice is so soft and cute. I grin even bigger, knowing that the dimples are now visible.

"Sarah White…" I whisper, jeez! That sounds good. I tilt my head to the side when I see her cheeks flush.

"This smells delicious, Sarah." I tell her, causing her to only blush harder. I love to make her blush.

"Thanks! Would either of you want some coffee?" Sarah asks us.

"Yes!" Jared and I answer at the same time, causing her to giggle. She has a sweet laugh, I must look like an idiot with this big and goofy grin on my face, but I don't care.

"I like mine black with lots of sugar, Rahrah." Jared tells her. Rahrah? What kind of a nickname is that? She then turns her big gray-blue eyes on me. I stare into her beautiful eyes with my dark ones. She shakes her, as if she is clearing her mind. Mmm… she is cute.

"Little bit of cream, no sugar." I tell her, she lets out a soft and short giggle. I want to make her laugh more.

"Just like me." Sarah tells me… oh this is great information. Maybe I should write this down. I grin widely at her, I wonder what is going through that mind of hers. Jared hits me again, I turn my eyes towards him. She turns away and gets the coffees for us ready. I tilt my head to the side as I look her over. She is of average height, maybe 5'6 or 5'7. Her hair is just as black as mine, it looks really soft. It doesn't look crazy out of control, like all the other girls I know that have curls. Sarah's are just bouncy. Her skin is a little lighter that the average Quileute, that must mean her dad was one of the pale faces.

My eyes travel further down, across her slim waist and they reach her hips. Oh my god, those hips are perfect… Taha Aki knows exactly what I need, those hips can bear my pups. OUR pups! Her legs are covered by those brown and pink PJ pants, but even then they look like they go on for miles. I growl softly under my breath, which causes Jared's eyes to flash to mine. His eyes narrow to slits. Fuck, I am in trouble.

"Oh shit!" Jared says as his hands shake lightly. Sarah looks up at him, her eyes are wide.

"Outside… now!" Jared barks out. I feel the power of the beta-order, and my muscles tense. I get up and shove the chair backwards and charge out. I hear a soft whimper coming from my imprint, and I feel the need to go back to her.

Jared is shaking heavily now. "You imprinted on my cousin?"

"Come on, Jare… you know we can't help it?" I hold up my hands in surrender. I don't want to fight him. I just want to get back to my imprint and learn all about her. Wow, since when do I, Paul Lahote, not want to fight? This imprinting business is some magical shit!

"She has been through a lot, Paul. I don't need you to play her." Jared says angrily.

"I am not going to play her, bro. You know what imprinting is, Jared. You have Kim. I know you skipped the whole best friends stage and went for the attached-to-the-hip stage. But I don't see her like that yet. I admit, she is gorgeous… but it is like my wolf feels like she just needs a friend now. And I want to be that friend to her." I tell Jared, and I see him physically calm down.

"If you hurt her-"

"If I hurt her, I will come to you and you can personally kick my ass." I tell him. He nods before slapping my shoulder. We walk back in the house and back in the kitchen, to see that Sarah was doing the dishes. I almost ran to her side.

"I will do that for you, your cast might get wet." I tell her with a smile as I gently shove her to the side.

"Thanks, Paul." Sarah says with a small smile. Jared then walks in.

"I am heading out," he walk up to Sarah and hugs her, I see his lips move to her ear. He speaks so softly, even I can't hear him. Sarah nods at him as he pulls away. He gives me a short nod and goes out the backdoor.

"Um… Paul? Do you mind if I go up for a shower?" Sarah asks me, as I drain the sink. I shake my head no at her, while drying my hands off on a dish towel.

"No, of course not. I will just make myself at home." I tell her with a smile and she nods, smiling back at me. She turns around and walks up the stairs, after about a minute, I hear a door lock and water running. I sigh and flop down on the couch, and switch on the TV.

I yawn softly, man… these patrols beat me down. I lay my head back on the couch, and soon I feel myself drift off.

I wake up to the sound of soft giggling. I open my eyes, and look around. I notice Sarah sitting on the other side of the couch. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun. She is wearing jeans shorts, and it shows off her long, russet legs. I lick my lips.

"Hey." I whisper, my voice thick with sleep. She jumps before looking at me.

"Hey, sleepy head." Sarah says with a smile. I smile back at her.

"Hey, how long was I asleep for?" she glances at her watch.

"It's just after noon." I groan softly. There went my plan, straight through the sink. After I got inside from my talk with Jared, I decided I wanted to get to know the girl that I imprinted on. But Sam has been making us run extra patrols, and it has definitely been taking its toll on my body.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I tried to be quiet." Sarah tells me as she toys with the hem of her haltertop.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have been sleeping when I could talk to you." I tell her. Yeah, show her the moves… my inner Paul says.

She blushes lightly before frowning, I sit up, inching a bit closer to her. My wolf is telling me to get closer, and to wrap her up in our arms and protect her.

"What's going on?" I ask her, it seemed like a better idea than actually doing what my wolf wants me to do so desperately. She jumps, her eyes widen, she must think she was being too obvious. But the real reason, has something to do with my wolf telling me to protect her.

"I was just thinking." Sarah answers, her hand touching the pendant around her neck lightly. Hmm, must be thinking about the person that gave her that necklace.

"Thinking about what?" I ask her, trying to make her open up to me. I want to get to know her, want to be her best friend, I want to be the person she can count on and trust. My hands are itching to just hug her and tell her it'll all be okay. But I can't, because I don't even know what the fuck happened with this girl.

"My mom," she says, while my brain is rambling on. Her mom?

"What about your mom?" I ask her, curiously. She turns her gray-blue eyes on me, and I feel so alive when I'm looking into them. There is this spark, it's small now… but I know it used to be big. I want to bring that spark back in her eyes.

"You don't know what happened to her, do you?" Sarah asks me, her lip quivers, making my heart ache for her. She closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath. I see a tear roll down her left cheek, and before I can stop myself, I kneel in front of her and take her face between my large, rough hands. She gasps, probably from the heat and opens her eyes. I look into them, while wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

"It's okay, Sarah, you don't have to tell me now. I can be patient." I say with a half-smile. She gives me a teary smile, and nods.

"Thank you." I smile at her, and move my hands from her face and take one of her small hands in mine. I rub circles on the back of her hand as I look at the slight difference in our skin tones.

"I'm lighter than you," she suddenly whispers, making my eyes snap up to hers. I nod slightly, this girl is observant. I like it.

Just as I'm about to ask her a question, I hear her stomach growl. She pulls her hand from mine and presses both of her hands to her stomach, trying to stop the grumbling. I chuckle at her, before standing up.

"Come on, I'll make you lunch."

She smiles and follows me into the kitchen. I look through the fridge, and bite my lip. I take out the cheese and butter, before looking further and finding the bread. Just one more thing, I think to myself as I look through the cupboards. Ah, yes!

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup, okay?" I ask her, as she sits herself down at the table. She nods with a big smile on her face. I am not a great cook, like I think Sarah is, but I can hold my own.

I put the can of tomato soup in a pan, and as it warms I make the grilled cheese. She gets up, and I look over at her and see that she's getting the coffee started. After a couple of minutes, lunch is ready and we settle down at the table. We eat in a comfortable silence. She only eats one grilled cheese and bowl of tomato soup, so I eat the second I made her and finish the soup.

She gets up to do the dishes, but I stop her and take her plates from her. I pour her a new cup of coffee. "Go on, you. Relax, I've got this."

She tries to argue, but I shake my head at her. She nods before walking back to the living room. I look after her, damn… those legs seem to go on for miles. I shake my head mentally, before going to the sink and cleaning up the mess we made.

I make my way back into the living room, and see that Sarah's curled up into a small ball on the couch. She looks so tense. I get the small blanket, that Jared's mom always puts away underneath the couch and lay it over her. I sit down next to her body, and flip on the TV. I try finding something relatively good to watch, and settle on a sort of quiz.

Sarah squirms a little under the blanket, grabbing it tightly in her small hands.

"No, no, no… please, momma," she is having a nightmare. Her voice sounds so broken, so desperate. I get from my seat and kneel down on the floor, my face is now level with hers.

She starts crying in her sleep, and even whimpering. I shake her shoulders lightly. "Sarah, please wake up. Please sweetheart." I beg her. Her eyes flutter open, and before I realize it, I have Sarah's arms around my neck. I hug her body to mine as I feel her tears seep into my shirt. I rise, taking Sarah with me, and sit back down on the couch with her in my lap. I rub her back soothingly as I let her cry into my shirt.

"Shh, baby. It'll be okay. Don't cry, please." I whisper in her ear as her small hands tighten their hold on my shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sarah. Promise." I keep making her small promises as she slowly calms down, until she's only sobbing without tears.

She lays her head against my chest, and I kiss the top of her head softly. I place my fingers under her chin, and tilt her face up. I stare back into her sad, beautiful eyes as I wipe the tears away.

"Talk to me, Sarah?" I ask her quietly. She shakes her head no, and start to get off of my lap. I hold her tightly to my body.

"I don't need to be anywhere for a while." Sarah sighs, and relaxes back into my arms. She fits so perfectly. Twenty minutes pass, and it's just us two, holding eachother, when I suddenly hear a howl. I groan, causing Sarah to look up into my eyes.

"I have to go, honey. But there is a bonfire tonight, it's on First beach. Will you go with me?" I ask her nervously, since when does Paul Lahote get nervous around girls?

She looks up at me, a little dazed, before nodding her head. I smile down at her, kissing her forehead softly. I lift her off of me, and set her down on the couch.

"Okay, I will come by around 7 p.m." Sarah nods and give her one last breath-taking smile before I get out and run towards the woods.

I strip and tie my shorts to the leather band around my leg before I feel the heat rise up my spine.

I am flooded by voices. "Who the fuck dared to howl when my IMPRINT needed me?" I snarl to thoughts in my head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter two. I loved to write in Paul POV, so there will be definitely more to come. What did you guys think? Oh, and should I do a Sarah POV or another Paul POV?  
**

**Please review, thanks! Hugs and kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Paul POV

This chapter came out quicker than I thought. School start back up on Monday, but first I have an interview for a job at the hospital. So wish me luck, and what better way is there to review my chapter, aye? ;)

Enough rambling, I realize the chapters aren't that long. But as the story progresses, the chapters will get longer. No doubt about that. And here is the disclaimer…I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own _**Twilight**_. I only own Sarah, and some future OC's. And now on with chapter two!

**Chapter 3 – Paul POV**

I hear confusion followed by shock. They are all surprised I imprinted, I was always going on about that imprinting is bullshit. I wouldn't be myself anymore once I imprinted. But damn, was I wrong. Imprinting is the most perfect thing in the world. Sarah flashes through my mind, and every other wolf that is phased can see her through the mindlink.

"_She's pretty._"Seth says, and I growl softly. She isn't just pretty, she is beautiful. Seth backs away, hearing my defensive tone. I make my way to the clearing, and notice the black wolf of Sam. I take my place on his left side as Jared stand on his right. All the other wolfs sit in front of us when Sam starts speaking.

"_There is a new threat. A vampire came to Forks, they visited the Cullens but he disappeared. Their fortune teller can't see him. We need to be careful_," he says while he stares all of us in the eyes. A new threat? Damn, just when I found my imprint.

"_We have to figure out a new schedule. We are eight in total. We split up in couples. Jared and Quil. Paul and Seth. Jacob and Leah. And Embry and me. Embry and I will take the first patrol. Jared and Quil take over from us at 6 p.m. After the bonfire, Jacob and Leah will patrol till 6 a.m. Then Paul and Seth will take over. Understood?_" Sam asks, and we all nod our heads.

The bonfire starts at 8 p.m. sharp, the elders won't be there and it's just us young people. The wolfs, their imprints and some of the local kids. It's Sarah's first bonfire. I hope she'll like it. What will she be wearing, will she show of those legs of her?

"_Paul! That's my cousin, keep your thoughts in check._" Jared tells me with a warning glare. I huff, and give him a mental nod.

Sam and Embry go off on their patrol and the rest of us go back home. I run back home, and phase out. I pull on my shorts and walk through the backdoor. It's Saturday, and Camille is shopping or she went to get her manicure or whatever the hag does. My dad is sleeping on the couch, while my sister is watching _The Flintstones_. I walk up behind her quietly, and lean down. I tickle her sides until she begins panting.

"Paul, you're back." Neveah says with a small pout. Oh man, her pout kills me. I lift her up in my arms and she lays her head on my shoulder while her small arms wrap around my neck.

"Of course, Nev. I won't ever leave you." I kiss the top of her head. It kills me to leave her here on her own whenever Camille gets in one of her moods. She doesn't know anything about me wolfing out, my dad thought she was too young to understand. I let her down and she goes back to her drawing. I sit down next to her, folding my legs underneath me.

"What are you drawing?" I ask as I look over her shoulder.

"A wolf," she says with a smile and picks up the black pencil and starts coloring in her wolf, lightly so the color seems gray. I stiffen next to her.

"Did you see this wolf?" I ask her. She nods her head and points her little finger to the woods.

"I see him all the time, he's really pretty, Paul," she says with her toothless smile. She lost her two front teeth recently, and it looks really cute. I know she must have seen my wolf, I haven't been careful enough. I kiss the top of her head.

"Did you have lunch?" I ask her, knowing the answer already. She shakes her head no, making her curls bounce around her head. I growl under my breath.

"No, daddy has been asleep the whole time and Camille is out. She tells me I am not allowed to touch anything." I sigh, wishing I could afford my own place and take my little sister with me.

"Come on, Nev. I'll make you something." I lift her up with me, settling her on my hip. She is so tiny. And I don't mean compared to me, but just in general. All her classmates are taller and more developed. I settle her on the counter, and grab everything to make pancakes.

As I make about a dozen pancakes for us, she tells me all about this boy she likes. I smile at her, and tease her with her first crush. I lift her from the counter and she climbs on a chair. I settle a plate with four pancakes in front of her, and I take the six I made for myself. I put two aside, in case she's still hungry.

"I met someone, too." I tell her while she sips her milk.

"Really? Do I know her? Is she pretty?" Neveah rambles on, making me laugh at her enthusiasm.

"You don't know her, yet. And she is a princess. Do you want to come to the bonfire tonight? Clair will be there, and I'm sure Emily will need some help with the food." I tell, feeling the urge to introduce the two girls I love the most to eachother.

"Will I meet your girlfriend?" she asks with a grin. I chuckle.

"Sarah will be there, yes. But she isn't my girlfriend." I say with a half-smile.

"Yet…" my sister says in her singsong voice, making me laugh. She is the cutest.

After lunch, I clean away the dishes and take my sister upstairs for a bath before I drop her off at Emily's. That gives me enough time to pick up Sarah and have her a little to myself before the rest of the pack butts in.

As Neveah's playing with the bubbles, I look through her closet to find something nice for her to wear. I know better than to put her in a skirt or dress, so I settle on simple dark blue skinny jeans. I pick a simple pink T-shirt and top it off with a gray cardigan, so that it matches her pink and gray ballet flats. After her bath, I help her get dressed before I braid her long black hair into two pigtails on either side of her head.

"You okay here for a bit, I just need to shower." I ask her, as she settles herself on my bed and switches on my TV. She nods as she watches some cartoons. I smile before grabbing the clothes I picked out for myself and head to the shower.

After a quick shower, I dress into stone washed jeans, with a white button up shirt. The white always looks good with my skin. I pull on my white Nike sneakers and head back to my room.

"You ready, Nev?" I ask my sister as it is already 6:15 p.m. and I have to pick up Sarah in a bit. She nods and jumps off the bed and takes my hand in her small one, pulling me along. I write a note for Camille and my dad and grab my keys. We walk in silence to the small house nearby, when Sam moved in there it looked like a shag. But now, Emily really made it a home. Once Neveah sees the yellow house, she pulls free and runs towards it, practically jumping up the stairs and walking in without knock.

"Neveah! Where did you come from?" I hear Emily giggle, and I know Neveah must be hugging her around the middle. I make my way inside, and see Sam looking at Emily. I saw in his thoughts that they have been trying for a baby, he must be thinking of his own children.

"Hey Emily, Sam. Is it okay if she stays here, I told her she can come to the bonfire. But I need to pick someone up." Emily looks up at me with a smile, even with her scarred face, she still is beautiful.

"Of course, Paul. Sam told me about Sarah." Emily looks down at my sister, before picking her up and sitting her down on the stool next to the counter.

"I was just making cookies. Do you want to help me?" Neveah nods and chatters away as she helps Emily with the cookies. I slap Sam's shoulder lightly, before heading back out. I make my way to Sarah, wondering how she's feeling after this afternoon.

**Sarah POV**

I look through my closet, and groan in frustration. Why don't I have anything cute to wear? It's almost 5 p.m. and Paul will be here in two hours. I still need to shower, too.

I finally decide on a pair of pale yellow skinny jeans with a black turtleneck sweater. It's a good thing that my cast stops at my elbow and isn't that think. Otherwise I couldn't wear anything body hugging. I grab the clothes and the towel, and walk to the bathroom. I wrap the bag around my cast and step under the warm water. About half an hour later, I step away from under the water and towel myself.

I dress in the clothes I picked out, and wrap a towel around my wet hair. I walk to my room, and step in a pair of black peeptoe ballet flats. I bend forward and towel my hair, before throwing my head backwards. The curls settle nicely against my back, and I make sure I have an elastic band around my wrist. I add a little bit of make-up, making sure to keep it light. I grab my black purse and make my way down the stairs and into the living room. I look at the clock, and see that it's a quarter to seven. Paul can be here, any moment now.

It's weird, but I can feel myself falling in love with him. I know that I haven't known him for long, but the way he held me this afternoon… it just felt good, it felt like I was home. It was the first time since the accident that I didn't feel guilty.

The doorbell rings, and I jump up from the couch and almost run to the door. I open it, and gasp softly. Paul looks so handsome. I have only seen him in shorts, not that I minded. But when he is trying to dress up, he could pass for gorgeous.

"Hey," he says almost huskily. I smile up at him.

"Hey," I say back, blushing up at him. He makes me feel so nervous.

"You ready?" Paul asks me, and holds out his hand for me. I look at it hesitantly and slide my small hand in his much larger hand. I nod, and as he pulls me with him, I close the door behind myself.

"You look beautiful," he tells me, as he smiles down at me. I blush, and look away from his eyes.

"Thanks, you look good, too," I smile, while looking at the ground. We walk towards the beach in silence, but it's not awkward. When we reach the beach, I can see that there already are a couple of people. I can see Jared, and he has his arm around a girl, they are talking quietly.

"Who's that?" I ask Paul, as I look towards Jared.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Kim. Come on, I'll introduce you. Your cousin doesn't have manners." Paul chuckles and tows me towards Jared.

"Hey, man, Kim. Jared doesn't have manners, so…" he pushes me a little to the front. I give an awkward wave with my broken arm.

"Hi, I'm Sarah." I tell her, to which she nods.

"I know, Jared told me about you," she stands up and hugs me tightly. I gasp, taking a few seconds before I return the hug awkwardly.

"I just want you to know that you can always talk to me," she tells me, and I have a feeling Jared told her more than everyone else on the reservation knows. I thank her, before I take a step back, and feeling a warm hand on my lower back. I look up, and notice Paul looking down at me, his eyes hard.

"Paul!" I hear a girl scream, and his eyes soften when he looks around. He kneels, and before I realize it, he has a small girl around his neck. He raises, lifting her with him and they both look at me. I smile up at her.

"Neveah, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is my baby sister." Paul tells me. Neveah smiles at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah. Paul told me about you," she says, jerking as Paul pokes her side. She giggles, and Paul sets her down. She looks up at me, and I kneel in front of her. She is a few inches taller than me now.

"Hi Neveah. That's a beautiful name," I tell her with a smile, I pull on her left pigtail. "These are pretty, did your mom make those?" I ask her. I see Paul stiffen from the corner of my eye. Neveah shakes her head no.

"Paul did. My mom is dead," she says before some girl calls her name and she storms off with a giggle. I raise up again and look at Paul.

"Paul, I'm sorry… I didn't know," I say shakily. He shakes his head slightly.

"It's fine, Sarah. You couldn't know," he says as he walks to a group of people.

"I want to introduce you to some people." Pauls says, as we reach the group. They all turn to face me and I smile nervously at them.

I notice a woman with three scars running down her face and over her arm. I gasp softly, but I try not to stare. Everyone has scars, hers are just more visible. They don't take away her beauty though. She smiles at me.

"You must be Sarah, I'm Emily, this is Sam," she says as large Quileute guy lays an arm around her shoulders. I look up at him, and smile nervously. He looks really scary.

"Hi, Sarah. It's nice to meet you. I hope Paul isn't bothering you," he says with a chuckle. When he smiles, he looks ten years younger, and not as intimidating anymore.

"He is doing fine, for now," I reply with a smile of my own. Emily pulls me with her towards the table with food.

"I could do with some help," Paul looks after me, before turning back to Sam as he is speaking to him.

"What can I do?" I ask her, I sniff the air and recognize something.

"Are those cinnamon sugar cookies?" I ask her, causing her to laugh lightly, before nodding.

"Yes, you bake?" Emily asks me as she sets up some plastic plates and utensils.

"Yes, I love to bake, but I never seem to get those cookies right. My mom used to make them, and ever since she passed…" I was rambling on, but as I realize what I just said I quiet almost instantly. She reaches over and squeezes my hand, I look up at her and give her a sad smile. She reminds me of my mom. I think that is what possessed me to continue.

"Ever since she passed, I've been trying to remember the recipe. I keep missing one ingredient," I whisper.

"Well, whenever you want to bake, ask Paul or Jared to bring you over. I could use some girl-time," she says, we get everything ready while Sam is grilling up some burgers and hot dogs.

"Go on, go sit with Paul. I think he is getting anxious," she giggles. I look over at Paul and he is sitting on one of the logs, gazing at me intently. I walk over to him, and settle down on the log next to him.

"Hey," I say softly. He looks down at me and gives me a half-smile, it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hey," he replies. Just as he is about to say something, Seth walks up to us.

"Hey, Sarah. You having a good time?" Seth asks me, I smile up at him. He is always so cheery.

"Hey, Seth. So far, so good," he then turns away and looks at Paul.

"Sam asks if you want to light the driftwoods," Paul nods and gets a lighter from his back pocket and walks to the pit where the white wood is piled on top of eachother.

Seth takes his place next to me. "You'll love it, Sarah, just watch."

I do as Seth says, and as soon as the wood catch fire, Paul takes a step back. Seth gets up, and Paul takes his place almost immediately. I keep watching the fire and I realize that it isn't yellow and orange. It's blue and lavender instead.

"Wow," I whisper.

"Beautiful, right?" Paul asks me, and I nod without looking at him. I hear him chuckle, I turn to face him and smile.

"I'll get us some food, okay?" I nod, as I keep looking at the sparks coming from the fire as Paul gets up and walks over to the grill. After a couple of minutes, he comes back and hands me a full plate. I thank him and take the plate from him, setting it down on my knees. As we eat, I get up the courage to ask about his mother. He swallows, but continues telling me. His mother died while giving birth to his little sister. He goes on, telling me how his dad married soon after. When he starts speaking of his stepmother, I can tell he doesn't like her. I drop the subject.

"Emily has some dessert, do you want some?" Paul asks me, as he takes the empty plate from my hands. I nod, and smile up at him. He makes his way to the table that holds the cookies and cake and grabs a plate full of bits and pieces from the different things. He comes back, and hands me the full plate. He sits back down, and I sigh as his warmth washes over me.

"You cold?" Paul asks me, and I nod. He sits down in front of the log, resting his back against it. He spreads his legs, and motions for me to get in between them. I would never have done this, but Paul has something over him. I trust him, even after just knowing him for a little while. I sit between his legs and rest the plate of sweets on my upper legs. I sigh, leaning against his chest. I have never realized how warm someone can be, it seems like he is running a fever. He wraps his arms loosely around my waist.

"Better?" he asks me, and I nod. Much better. We eat the cookies while we talk about silly things.

"So, you're starting school on Monday, right?" Paul asks me. I nod against his chest and look sideways, to meet his eyes.

"Is your aunt dropping you off?" I shake my head no, as I bite my cookie.

"No, Seth offered to pick me up," I swear I could hear him growl, but when I look up at him, I couldn't figure it out. His eyes are troubled, as if he wants to ask or say something, but knowing that it isn't a good idea.

"You okay?" I ask him softly, as I nudge his side with my elbow. He nods, before his eyes soften and they look back into mine. I smile at him, enjoying his warmth. It makes me drowsy.

I yawn softly, and I hear him chuckle. "Come on, I'll get you home."

I nod, and get up. He looks around, and I follow his gaze. His sister is laying on a blanket, near the fire. He smiles, before taking my hand in his and pulling me towards Emily.

"Hey, I am just dropping Sarah off. Keep an eye on Nev?" Paul asks her, and Emily nods. She looks back at me and smiles, she reaches out and I let go of Paul hands. We hug.

"It was nice meeting you, don't be a stranger."

"I won't, thanks Emily," I tell her, I turn around and notice Paul looking at me. He smiles at me, but turns away as someone calls his name.

"Paul… where have you been?" A tall girls asks him, she bats her eyelashes at him. He looks over at me, before he looks back down at the beautiful girl.

"Maybe you can come over tonight…" she says, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. I could see it happen, but I am frozen in place. When their lips meet, I can see Paul's moving with hers. I gasp, running away from him and to Jared.

"Sarah…" Paul calls after me, but I ignore him.

"Take me home, now. Please?" I ask Jared as he looks at me strangely. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks. He pecks Kim's lips quickly, before wrapping an arm around my shoulder securely and pulling me along to his truck.

"Sarah, I am sorry… please don't go?" Paul pleads with me. I just turn my face into Jared's neck and sob. I don't even know why I am crying like this. Maybe because I thought Paul and I had a connection. I was absolutely wrong of course.

"Just back off, Paul. You've done enough," I hear Jared say as he shakes a little. Jared opens his truck and helps me in, and before I know it, we are on our way back home.

The ride is quiet, besides my sobbing. When we reach the house, I go straight to my room and collapse on top of my bed. I hug the pillow to my face as I cry into it. I don't know how long I have been laying like this when I hear a long and loud howl, just before I drift off into a restless sleep.

Thanks for reading chapter three. As you saw, I split it up in both points of views, otherwise you guys had to wait too long before you knew what the howl was for. Hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to review…Thanks! Hugs and kisses!


	4. Chapter 4 - Sarah POV

**I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I got busy with interning, and I just had a lot on my mind. I still do. I had to reread the chapters I already wrote, since I forgot what was going on… yes, it is been that long. I just really hope some people have still stuck with me. We will see. Now… let's get this show back on the road.**

**And here is the disclaimer…I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own _Twilight_. I only own Sarah, and some future OC's. And now on with chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Sarah POV

I wake up from the sun shining through the still open curtains. My mouth feels dry, my eyes feel like sandpaper. I try to blink several times, but it only gets worse. I sigh, turning onto my back, and the memories from the evening before all come flooding back. Paul, meeting his sister, hearing about his mom, having a great time with him… and then, seeing that kiss he shared with a girl that looks more like a model then a student. I can still hear his voice in my head, calling after me, telling me not to go. I look at the digital alarm on my nightstand and see that it's 7:54am.

I sigh, rolling out of bed. Who gets up this early on a Sunday? Oh yes, I do. I walk to the bathroom, and lock it behind myself, before undressing and wrapping the bag around my cast. I shower quickly, and dress into a pair of gray yoga-pants and a white long sleeved shirt… well with only one long sleeve, I cut the other one off since it wouldn't fit with the cast. I run my fingers through my hair, making it a least a little more orderly.

Not bothering with shoes, I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee before I walk into the living room. I curl up on the couch, wrapping the fluffy blanket around me, before switching the TV on and watching the news. There have been some killings, these past few weeks. They are thinking of a serial killer, but they have found no leads, yet.

At about 9am, I hear sounds coming from upstairs, and I realize the rest of the household is getting up. The first to appear is my aunt, she walks over to me, kissing the top of my head before she walks to the kitchen, and starts on breakfast. Second, comes Jared. He looks at me sadly, before he takes a seat next to me. He opens up his arms and I curl into him. We have always been close, and it might look weird from the outside, but he is like the big brother I have never had.

"Rahrah… are you okay?" Jared asks me, and it takes me a minute before I know what to say. I nod lightly.

"Yeah, Jare. So he kissed some girl in front of me. It's not like we are a couple or anything, I guess I was just too stupid, and believed we had a great connection," I feel him shrug.

"Paul's an asshole, but this time around… I don't know, but I think he will be on your doorstep before noon," he smiles. I kisses my forehead, and gets up from the couch to get some food in his stomach. I follow him, and we have breakfast as a family, my aunt and my uncle, Jared and me. I could get used to this particular side of all the past events.

After breakfast, Jared and I offered to clean the kitchen, while my aunt and uncle decided to have a day out for themselves. Jared washes, and I dry, and together we finish in no time. He runs up the stairs, and I hear the shower go on, and before I realize he is gone, he is back, showered and dressed.

"Rahrah, you okay here? Kim and I have plans, but I can cancel…" Jared says, but I am shaking my head already.

"Go, Jare. Have fun. I promise I won't let any people in," he rolls his eyes at my reply and I giggle softly. He grabs his car keys and waves at me and walks out the door. Not even five minutes after he closed the door behind himself, there is a knock. I frown, not knowing who it could be. I cast a glance at the clock and see that its 11:45am. I sigh and walk over to the door.

I open it, and frown as I see who is standing in front of me. Paul. Jared was right, he showed up before noon. I keep my hand on the door, and standing there, so it doesn't seem like I am going to invite him in.

When I look him over, I notice the slight bags under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept in days. In one hand he is holding a box of what seems to be chocolates and in the other he is holding a bouquet of flowers. Not just any flowers, but tulips. I'm unable to utter a word.

"Sarah… can I please come in?" Paul asks me in a voice that makes my heart hurt. He sounds so small, and afraid and hurt. That's the reason that makes me step to the side and letting him in. He hands me the bouquet of my favorite flowers and the box of expensive chocolates. I thank him, before I disappear into the kitchen, and look for a vase to put the flowers in. I smile down, leaning close and breathing in the scent of the tulips.

"Sarah, can we talk?" I hear Paul ask me, and I find myself nodding. I gesture to the living room, and we both settle down on the couch, a distance that wasn't there yesterday, is between us. I look at him expectantly, refusing to be the one to start.

"That girl… I mean, she kissed me because…." He stops again, not knowing how to start. I cross my arms in front of me, and wait patiently. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. That should not have happened, yesterday. We only hooked up once, three months ago, she has been following me around since. She means nothing to me." Paul says, and I can hear it in his voice, and see it in the way he looks, that he means it. I nod.

"Okay… so what are you doing here?" I ask him, and I think my eyes are betraying me, but I seem to notice his cheeks darkening, as if he is blushing. Paul and blushing, it seem impossible.

"Well… I just wanted to apologize, and ask if you want to go down to the beach with me. Some of the guys are already there." Paul asks me, sounding hopeful. And I sigh, nodding. I don't want to sit in this stuffy house, and Paul makes me feel like I matter.

"Let me just get changed." I say with a smile, and he nods. I run up to my room, and dress in simple light blue, ripped jeans. I leave the white long sleeved shirt on, but add a hoodie that I stole from Jared's closet. It literally swims on me, but it's warm. I walk back down, and Paul is waiting for me at the stairs. I can see him frown up at me, practically glaring at the hooded sweater.

"Um.. Paul? You okay?" I ask him, playing with the hem of the sweater. He shakes his head, as if he's clearing his mind, before nodding and holding a hand open for me. I look down at it, wondering if I should take it. I sigh, slipping my hand in his big and warm one. We lock up, and he pulls me along with him, towards the beach which is real close-by.

Five minutes later, we set foot onto the sand. I can see some really buff guys kicking a ball around, while Paul pulls me into the direction of several girls, all bundled up and talking amongst one and another quietly.

"Hey girls, for some of you who haven't met her yet. This is Sarah. You've already met Kim and Emily. But this is Leah." Paul says, while gesturing towards a tall girl with short black hair that sits a bit away from the group. She's staring right ahead of herself, and she seems to be lost in thoughts. Paul just shakes her head.

"This is Claire, Emily's niece, you've met Neveah. And that's Bella, she kinda comes with Jacob," he says with a shrug. Before I realize it, I have Neveah wrapped around my waist.

"Sarah, come play with me. I'm building a sandcastle," she says in her cute little voice. I smile down at her, gasping softly when I feel a warm hand lay against my lower back. Then, before I can do anything, I feel warm breathing on my ear, followed by some words, that only make sense to me a few seconds after. It was Paul, letting me know he was going to play with the guys. Neveah pulls me by my hand and makes me sit down across from her and for the next hour we build a sandcastle. I take out my phone, and tell Neveah to strike a pose, before I shoot a couple of pictures. Darn, I wish I would have taken my camera. It's really beautiful out here.

Neveah runs off to play with Claire, and I look to my left. Leah's still sitting in the exact same spot. I walk towards her, and sit down next to her, without saying a words. There are just a few inches between us. I wrap my arms around my knees and lean my chin on top of them. I watch the waves slowly crash against the shore.

"How are you liking La Push so far?" I hear a voice say from my left. I don't look at her, but reply to her question nonetheless. Somehow Leah reminds me of myself, she just needs one to talk to when she needs, and not someone who wants you to talk because they feel the need to help.

"So far, so good. It's been a short amount of time, that I'm spending here. It might go either way," I tell her with a small smile. I can see her nod from the corner of my eye.

"It was nice meeting you, Sarah. See you around." Leah says, as she gets up, dusting off the sand from her bottom and walking off towards the trees. Before I even really realize she's gone, a huge body in the form of Seth has dropped his body beside me, grinning like a crazy person. Seeing his smile, only makes me smile more.

"I see you've met my sister. I hope she behaved," he says, that's a weird thing to say.

"Of course, why wouldn't she?" I ask, genuinely curious now. What's wrong with Leah? I know there must be something behind that hard shell, but what, I don't know.

"It's her story to tell. I worry about her, you know? I just wish she had someone to talk to," he says with a sigh, looking towards the trees where Leah disappeared into.

"Something really bad happened to her, I could tell. She doesn't want pity, she feels alone, no matter how many people are around her," I tell Seth, and I can see his jaw hanging open, he seems surprised that I could tell that much about her. I smile.

"She could use someone like you," he then says, making me sigh. I hope I can help her, with whatever happened.

I feel the sand shift, and when I look to my right, I see Paul sitting there, grinning at me. He is now only wearing his shorts, he threw his shirt off. I swallow loudly as I see his whole muscled body.

"Hey, you okay?" Paul asks, and I nod. I show him the pictures I took of his sister, and his smiles softens.

"Could you print me one of those, they are really great," he says, and I nod happily.

"I prefer to work with a real camera, but I forgot to bring it with me," I say with a shrug.

"You photograph?" Seth and Paul both ask me at the exact same time, and after a giggle on my part, I nod.

"Yep, photograph, draw, paint," I say with a smile. When I look from Seth to Paul, I see the same look. They both seem to be impressed.

"Wow, I sure would love to see some of your work," Paul says, and Seth nods happily along, but it earns a glare from Paul. Seems like he wants me all to himself… yeah, right. Me? No freaking way.

"Maybe… when you've earned it," I say with a giggle. Paul nods, as if he agrees with what I just said. He doesn't push, he doesn't beg… that's really nice for a change.

I try to stifle a yawn, but somehow, Paul catches it. He gets up from the sand and holds out a hand for me. I smile, taking it, and soon I am standing on both of my feet while still gripping Pauls hand.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Seth asks with a pout. Paul just shakes his head, and pulls me along. Neveah comes running towards us, stopping in front of us. I pull my hand away from Paul, and I just catch a frown from Paul before it turns into a smile, looking down at his sister.

"Where're you going Paulie?" she asks with a small voice. I smile at her, hearing her say Paulie. Paul knees down so he is on the same level.

"I'm dropping Sarah off at home. You want to stay here with Emily?" he asks her, but she shakes her head. She walks to me, taking my hand in her smaller one.

"I want to come with," she says, beaming up at Paul. He chuckles, nods and takes her other hand so she is walking in between us.

We walk slowly, Neveah chattering about some boy in her class. Paul teases her, and she blushes a fierce red that can be seen even though her skin is dark. I smile at the two.

"Hey, Nev… want to fly?" Paul asks, winking at me while his sister is shaking her head happily.

"One…two…three!" Paul counts and we both pull her up in the air and she squeals happily. We do it two more times, before I can't anymore. It exhausted me. I look ahead, and see the house coming into view. A nap… that would be nice.

Paul POV

She looks so tired, and then I made her pull up a girl. For me, she weighs nothing, but for Sarah, who hasn't had much physical activity in a month, it was hard work. I should have thought more before making her do it. Stupid, stupid!

We reach her house, and she takes the keys from her pocket before opening up. I want to follow her inside, get to know her, but Nev is pulling on my hand, she wants an ice-cream. I smile at Sarah. "You should rest, you look tired."

She nods. "Yeah, a nap sounds nice right about now. See you around, Paul."

She bends down, settling on a knee and smiling at my little sister. "I liked building a sandcastle with you. Maybe we can do it again," she tells her and I watch Neveah nod enthusiastically. She then wraps her small arms around Sarah's neck, and hugs her tightly. I watch Sarah relax, as if she needed to be hold. Oh, if only…

We say our goodbyes, before I take Neveah to Sue's diner. We sit down, and I order a big ice-cream which we share.

"I like Sarah, Paulie," she says as she licks off her spoon. I smile.

"I like her, too, sweetie. Do you think she likes me?" I ask her, I know it's dumb, but we have always talked like this. I see Nev tilt her head sideways, and bite her lip, before looking at me and nodding happily.

"Yeah, I think she loves you," my baby sister then decides to share with me. I smile at her lovingly. _If only you were right, Neveah._

I unlock the front door, walking in with Neveah. It sounds quiet, and I assume no one is home. I walk to the couch, and put on _Beauty and the Beast_ for her, and then I walk up to the bathroom. I undress, and get under the water. I turn it as hot as it can go, so I can at least feel some warmth. I place my hand against the wall, holding my head under the water, closing my eyes and just think.

I think about how my mom would have loved Sarah. And how much she wanted to watch Neveah grow up, watch her get her first boyfriend, I growl at the thought before continuing to think things over. How she wanted to be there on her wedding day… on my wedding day. I sigh. I miss her.

After almost an hour under the water, it starts cooling off and I decide to step out. I shut down the water and wrap a towel around my waist, walking into my room. I dress in sweatpants, not bothering with boxers since it's such a hassle when I have to phase and have to be quick.

I walk down the stairs, and see that it's close to dinner time. Time flies quick when you are lost in thoughts. I wonder what Sarah is doing, right now.

Neveah fell asleep on the couch, I put a blanket over her and switch the TV off. I wonder where my dad and Camille are, but dismissing the thought, I walk to the kitchen and start on dinner.

Sauce from a bottle, and pasta… can't go wrong with that. About half an hour later, I am setting the table, Nev walks into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. I smile at her, as she hops on the chair and starts on her food.

I take my seat across from her, and we eat in silence. After we both finish, I wash the dishes while Neveah stand on a chair and dries them for me. Once the kitchen is spotless, we get comfy on the couch and watch _The little mermaid_.

Neveah falls asleep on my chest when we are halfway through the movie. I carry her up the stairs, and tuck her into bed. I look at the time, and see that it's close to 10pm. I walk back downstairs and flip some channels before settling on an old movie.

It's close to midnight when I feel a sudden pull in my chest, I sit up straight, and I know exactly what it is. Or better said, who. I lock up the house as quick as I can, and am already phased before I even reach the cover of the trees.

_Paul, what's up?_ I hear Jacob ask, but I ignore him, just as the others on patrol. I make my way as quick as I can towards Sarah's house. I hide underneath a bush, and I hear her moan and whimper.

Oh no, she is having a nightmare again. What should I do?

_Stay hidden, you can't do anything._ Jacob says, and I growl at him, even though he is miles away.

_I get that it's hard, but you can't climb into her bedroom, Paul. How are you going to explain that to her? It's too early to tell her about the legends and the imprint._ Jacob says. He doesn't know anything. He hasn't imprinted on the leechlover. He growls, but I don't give a damn.

The lights go on in Sarah's bedroom, and I can hear voices.

"Come here, Sarah-pie," that sounds like Todd, Jared's dad. I hear Sarah crying, and my heart aches for her.

"It's okay, it will be okay," he whispers while I can imagine him rocking my imprint like I should be doing.

I lay down underneath the cover of the bushes and wait until I hear the steady breathing of my imprint and her regular heartbeat. The lights turn off and I know she must have calmed down, and fallen back asleep.

I don't know how long I have been laying here, but I know it's for hours when I see the sun shining through the trees. I have patrol at 6am, and I realize I have to get moving when Jacob is telling me they came across nothing last night. I get up from my spot reluctantly and start circling La Push.

When Jared joins me for patrol, my thoughts are consumed with hearing Sarah cry.

_She hasn't been sleeping well since the acc…_ he stops talking.

_Since what, Jare? What happened to her?_ I ask him, but he shakes his head mentally. _It's not my place to tell you, you have to be patient, and wait for her to open up to you._ Jared tells me, and I know he is right about that. I sigh. We run until noon, when Sam takes over for us, saying Embry is on his way, but running late for some reason.

We phase back, and I walk up to my room. I don't bother showering and just crash for a few hours. I wake up at 2:45pm and groan as I know I have to go pick up my sister. I jump in the shower, and five minutes later I am sitting in my car.

I love this car, an oldtimer that I fixed up all by myself.

I drive towards Neveah's school, when it starts pouring and thundering. I see a lot of kids running to get home before the storm gets worse. But there is one girl that is trying to shield her arm, and walking slowly. When I realize who it is, I whip out my phone and press speeddial.

"Hello?" a female voice asks me.

"Can you get Neveah from school?" I ask her, without saying who I am or why.

"Sure, Paul. I'll leave now," she says, and I sigh in relieve.

"Thanks, Emily. I owe you one," I say with a small smile as I hang up.

I pull the car to a stop and get out.

Oh… I am going to kill Seth. Slow… and painfully.

* * *

**I know it's short, and I am trying to get back into my groove... but is it still worth the wait? I know you guys have waited for months, and there really isn't a good excuse for it. I just hope some of you will still decide to read this. I can make promises, saying I will update this every week. But I am not sure if I can keep those promises right now. I really hope you can bare with me. Life is just been tough on me... **

**Please review. Thank you, hugs and kisses.**


End file.
